Broken Bonds
by teamgai
Summary: Reiner has to deal with the blood of his comrades on his hands. But not one of them, he was able to save just one life. Reiner x Armin
1. Chapter 1

The walls had fallen.

Their mission was finally completed. Humankind was in disarray and was being devoured by the titans.

Walls that had kept the humans protected for over one hundred years were no more thanks to his and his village's efforts. Those who lived in the walls believed that their lives were saved, shielded by the walls from emptiness and monsters. But he knew that they were nothing more than pigs kept in a pen.

For some reason, he felt sadness deep in his heart as he saw the blood everywhere, the blood on his hands. It wasn't that he didn't find them disgusting or that he pitied them. He despised all who lived in the walls. They were selfish corrupt beings that only thought of themselves.

Or so he had been told.

His entire life he was raised to believe that the humans within the walls were weak, only thinking to save their own skin. His time in the military had proved that to be, for the most part, true. The majority of humans _were_ weak, not only in their physical ability but also in their intelligence and most disturbingly in their will. In the face of danger even the most courageous of them became a coward. Fear overpowered them.

Contrary to what he had been taught by his village, there were humans who broke the rules. There were humans who cared deeply about the wellbeing of humankind as a whole more than themselves. There were also humans who were strong when faced with death. There were humans who would give up everything to protect those they loved. Most astoundingly, humans were complex, sentient beings, and he had come to care for many of them throughout his time.

Reiner Braun viewed his comrades as friends and it could even be argued that he loved them and would give his life to protect them. He was their guardian angel, their big brother of sorts, but he knew they all hated him now. He deserved their hatred. It was expected, but their anger did not mean an end to his admiration for those he deemed worthy. So when he heard a familiar yelp its no shock that he sought its source. Amidst the chaos and hoards of titans flowing through the hole he had created in wall Sina, he saw an exception to humanities rules.

He saw someone who, though he was physically not the strongest, he was incredibly intelligent and was not afraid to give his life for those who were precious to him. Over the years Reiner had seen this boy grow stronger and stronger with every training session, with every battle, with every _death_. He was one of the humans who Reiner found to be the most complex, the most worthy, and he was in the hand of a titan.

His protective reflexes took over. He reverted back to human form and sped to the titan who was about to devour his friend. He latched onto a building to the titans left and severed the tendons in his wrist. As quickly as he reached that wall he latched onto the one across from it and killed the creature with one fell swoop.

A blonde, limp body fell in the hand of the titan, and Reiner rushed to catch it before it hit the ground. He saw Annie and Bertolt retreating over the walls and he knew that he had to leave. If the man he was holding hadn't been knocked unconscious he would have left him there, but leaving him like this would be sentencing him to death and Reiner could not do that, not to him.

It pained him that he couldn't protect all of his friends. They may not put their trust in him anymore or understand that he did not enjoy seeing them die, but unlike them he knew it was necessary. The lives they were leading in the walls could hardly be called lives, but he still wanted to protect them. He wasn't as strong as they thought, and he couldn't save them all. This one life would be enough.

Reiner looked down at the body in his arms and the pain in his heart surged with guilt. The pain this boy had endured was largely due to his actions. He pushed the guilt from his head, and thought of how this boy would be living in the "peace" of the walls. The titans gave those who were capable of handling it their humanity.

There was only one place he had a chance be safe. Reiner would endure his father's scolding and beating for bringing someone from the walls there. He would do it knowing that he had done what was right.

Reiner would take him to the place he had always wanted to. He would take Armin _home_.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not taking the blame for this" was Annie's reaction to seeing Armin draped over Reiner's shoulder.

She moved ahead of them to take

the lead as she knew the way home better than either of them. They moved through the destruction in companionable silence as the titans devoured the masses in Wall Rose. Reiner could see blood covered wings on corpses. He cringed knowing they would never know freedom like the symbol promised.

When they reached wall Maria Bertholt stopped on the wall and Reiner followed suit.

"I could carry him for a while if you want." He offered to Reiner.

Reiner was skeptical. He knew Bertholt cared for Armin as well, and that he could trust his lifelong friend, but this was precious cargo. Maybe it was because Armin was the last reminder of his time in the military. Or maybe it was because Armin gave him hope for humankind. Whatever it was, he wanted to protect it with everything he had left in him.

But that didn't stop the pain in his shoulders.

"It's ok," Bertholt said with a small smile, "I wanted to save them to." He grabbed Armin from Reiner and placed him carefully over his left shoulder.

Of course. Reiner wasn't the only one feeling this way. They had all come to view the humans as more than just livestock. They all felt admiration at their bravery, and they all felt guilt for their deaths. He wasn't sure if these discoveries excited him or terrified him. If humankind was worth saving, on one hand they had made a terrible mistake in destroying them, but on the other hand it gave him hope that this life wasn't as terrible as he had been lead to believe.

When they made it to Wall Maria they all three stopped. Outside of the walls they couldn't effectively

use the Omni-Directional Mobility Gear, so they would have to use the most efficient means of travel.

"So who's carrying him?" Annie asked, clearly speaking about Armin.

"Sorry about this Annie, but I think you're the only one who can do it." Reiner apologized, looking down at Armin. "I'm afraid I would crush him, and Bertholt's much too hot." He gave Bertholt a pat on the back.

"I assumed that..." Annie mused, biting her thumb. What was Annie turned into a cloud of light and smoke. A large pink hand moved towards them and grabbed Armin gently. Reiner would have to trust her. While he didn't know Annie as well as he knew Bertholt, he knew she wouldn't harm Armin. Annie began to scale the wall, while Bertholt jumped and used his ring to cut his finger mid air. Reiner jumped and transformed as well and they began their journey towards the South.

It took them around two hours to reach their destination, and by that point they had reached their limit as titans, and reverted to their human states.

The boat was ready for them at the dock, and without a titan in sight they were ready to depart.

"We can take turns manning the ship, so we can have time to rest." Bertholt suggested.

"It has been a tiring day." Reiner mumbled, glancing down at Armin who had yet to wake up. He was beginning to get worried, but he wouldn't let that get in his way of their journey. He grabbed the ropes attached to the sails and began to adjust them to the winds.

Annie grabbed the rope from his hands, looking him directly in the eye, glaring."You rest first. See if you can't wake him up." She jerked her head towards Armin, not removing her piercing eyes from Reiner's.

He complied easily but warily. He was worried that her motives were not entirely pure, but be

was more worried about Armin so he pushed the thoughts from his mind. First he checked his temperature, which seemed a little high, so he ripped off a bit of his jacket and dipped it in the cold ocean, pressing it to Armin's forehead. That seemed to bring the fever down a little, so he decided to rest some. His eyes began to drift shut with exhaustion, so he defensively placed Armin behind him before dozing off.

A rough wave awoke him, and he looked up to see land. There were people waving their arms and jumping up and down and a dock jutting out with a few small boats gathered around it. He gave a light wave back to them.

 _They were home_.


	3. Chapter 3

A gasp filled the small room as he awoke. The last place he remembered being was on the battlefield fighting titans. Where was Eren? Had they won?

The room was dark and the walls were made of wood. The door was across from the small bed he was lying on. There was a single window to his left, but the curtains were drawn. A small table was stationed next to his bed and on it were bottles and medical supplies. The only other object in the room was a chair to his right, and a dark form was slumped over in it.

The figure must have been asleep because it did not stir when he gasped for air. Armin began to try to move himself from the bed, and the person lifted his head.

Armin was met with golden eyes filled with worry, but the worry was fleeting. The worry that had left the man in the chair consumed Armin.

We lost. But why was he not dead? Why was he lying here in this bed when he should have been consumes by titans? Why was Reiner Braun, the man who had gained everyones admiration and trust only to betray them, worried?

Armin's first instinct was to run. To leave this house and find his friends. He knew Reiner was stronger and faster than him, but if he didn't try he would have no chance to help them.

Before he could even get off the bed a large arm slammed him back. "You don't want to go out there." Reiner's face was close now, and Armin could see his sleep deprived eyes and his bruised face. Noticing Armin's gaze and closeness he removed himself from the bed.

"Sorry." He said, sitting back in the chair. "You're not allowed to leave this room until they decide what to do with you."

"Do … with … me?" Armin looked confused. Where was he and who was going to so… something… with him?

"I have to go tell them you're awake. Please stay here." Reiner's eyes were full of pleading, so Armin got the feeling he would be better off following Reiner's directions.

Armin was alone in the room and he could hear voices speaking outside the door. A breeze swept through the room and the drapes moved from the window. Outside it was midday, and Armin could see various small, wooden structures outside. They seemed to be in some sort of forest, but there were trees he had never seen before. The air smelled strange to him; it was light and refreshing. It was also quite warm compared to within the walls.

The door opened quickly and a large man with a rigid jaw and bald head stood in the frame. "Get up." he commanded.

Armin wasn't sure if he should listen or not. Reiner had just told him not to leave, and even though Reiner had betrayed him he knew that Reiner was better than this man. He had the same eyes as Reiner, strong and commanding, but his were filled with disgust and disappointment. "Now." he said with such force that Armin didn't even have a chance to refuse. He tried to stand up, but his knees gave and he fell. "Weak."

Armin didn't have the energy to move himself, but he knew that if he wanted to find out where he was and what was going on he had to go. He attempted to stand again and failed. When he tried for a third time, he felt arms help him steady himself. Reiner let go of him because he could stand on his own.

"It's okay." Reiner said, looking away from Armin.

"Is it?" Armin had no reason to believe they were even alive. Armin had no reason to be alive. But here he was in this unknown place, and someone who killed his friends was trying to reassure him that things were alright. He felt the opposite of alright. He had never felt less ok in his entire life. All he felt was unsure and worried.

"No." Reiner whispered, barely loud enough for Armin to hear him. They walked to the door and outside into a clearing in the forest. People circled around them like vultures, whispering and glaring at him as if he was a titan.

"KILL THE SWINE!" he heard someone yell from the crowd. Shockingly, the yell was met with a glare from the man with Reiner's eyes. Not so shockingly the yell was also followed by mumbles of agreement. In the middle of the circle stood a man with greying blonde hair that went down to his waist. He had a mustache and beard to match, and his face was scarred on his right cheek. His body was built like a fighter. Armin decided he was probably Annie's father due to their striking resemblance.

"Enough. We have to give him the chance." the man said calmly but with authority.

"But Leonhardt, he can hardly even walk straight! How could he ever be one of us even if he wanted to?" Another voice yelled from the masses. They weren't wrong. Nervousness was rendering him weak in the knees.

"Would we not be as bad as them

if we cast him out based on first impressions? If you do not allow this boy the ability to prove himself worthy of living amongst us you may as well leave here and build your own walls!" Leonhardt's calmness was faltering over this issue. It was clear to Armin that his hatred of the walls was very close to his heart. Leonhardt walked to Armin and placed his hand on his head lightly. "Tell me your name."

Armin didn't speak. These were the people. They were responsible for all of it. Everyone who died. The blood was on their hands.

"It will be hard to save a nameless life." Armin looked up to see the man staring at him. "And after all the trouble Braun suffered through to keep them from killing you the first time." He leaned in to Armin's ear and whispered, "Or are you prepared to die so fast?"

Armin stood straight for the first time since the final attack on the walls. His whole body was filled with determination; he would comply but not without ensuring that they knew where he stood. He raised his arms in a familiar movement. Reiner gasped and reached out to stop him but it was too late. His fists were already placed over his heart and behind his back."ARMIN ARLRET." They may not be from the walls, but they knew what it meant. A heart pledged to the protection of mankind.

Those surrounding him began to shout and a few attempted to move towards Armin. None of them needed to reach him

because he was kicked to the ground by the man who had retrieved him from the room he woke up in. The kick was so powerful Armin was completely out of breath and clutching his chest. The man brought his arm down to hit Armin again, but it never struck him. Reiner moved in front of Armin and caught the fist in his hands.

As strong as he was, Reiner couldn't manage to catch the onslaught of fists that were now aimed at him. Armin wanted desperately to help him, but he was unable to move his body due to the pain. "Traitorous son! Do you really side with the prisoners of the walls over your own people? He was given his chance!"

"If I am too cowardly to protect the lives of my friend my life is worth even less than theirs!" His father's words had struck somewhere in Reiner's heart, and for the first time he stuck his father back. He would never have expected his son to do something so brash, so he didn't attempt to defend even

when Reiner's fist was mere inches from his chin. The force of his punch sent his father falling onto his back.

Reiner lifted Armin up and gave a glare at the crowd of people. They all respected Reiner completely. If Reiner would go this far to protect someone then the person must be special. Never in his entire life had Reiner attempted to retaliate against his father let alone succeed.

Armin pushed himself out of Reiners arms. His feelings toward Reiner were conflicted. He acted the same as he always had, actually he was even more protective. Armin would have found it east to forget that this was the same Reiner who had betrayed them all. Would have if he could push the thoughts of Eren and Mikasa and the others fighting for their lives from his mind. Despite all of that Reiner was putting himself in danger to protect him. "Thank you." he mumbled to Reiner, face downcast.

Laughter came bursting out of Leonhardt. "I'll take it you want to live then?"


End file.
